Hiding in the open
by Crimsom Lake
Summary: Alexy had to Leave america due to "Certain Circumstances" What will happen when shes hit by a limo containing the hosts? And what will happen when the past comes back to haunt her? Alexy x twins, Haruhi x Tamaki
1. (1) ALexy

Character review

what she looks like - hebus_2013/01/06/preview/1357427907_

First name: Alexy

Last name: Mamushe

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6

About:

1) Just moved from America (had to move due to 'certain circumstances')

2) Excels at many extracurricular activities.

3) Has a sarcastic but sweet personality.

4) Fiercely protective of friends and loyal.

5) Tends to be untrusting at first.

6) She can act tomboyish at times.

7) Has a split personality

8) Came to Ouran on a scholarship.

9) Heavy sleeper and not a morning person.

Favorite color: Black

Favorite food: Red vines

(a/n: for those of you who read the first chapter of my dark naru fic i am sad to say i am no longer writing it. But i am making a Naruto chat and putting it on you tube. It's called "Naruto Dark Falls." It is a dark Naru story and i will be finishing that so sorry for those who wanted to read this one. )


	2. (2) Hit by a Limo

_(this is what Alexy looks like! but with white hair! user_images/Y/YA/YAO/YAOIFANGIRLFREAK22/1280750606 _9783_ )_

* * *

**_Alexy pov_**

_ 'Man Ouran is just like rumors say. It's filled with spoiled rich people I thought to myself as I walked home. _

_I got into Ouran on a scholarship. When I applied I didn't even think I had a chance. You see when I applied I was still living in America and I had to look for a way to get out. Bad things happened and I just had to leave. I applied to a bunch of different schools as long as they weren't in America. The moment I got my letter of acceptance I was out of there. In the course of 3 days I had left America, rented an apartment, and was unpacked. I didn't care that my apartment was in the Bad side of town. I was glad to be in Japan. _

_At school I tried my hardest to blend in. I Put in blue contacts and tucked my hair into a Hat. I wrapped my chest with bandages which made me go from a C to a flat chest. (It's sooo uncomfortable) Everything was perfect. It's been like this for about a month now and I couldn't be happier._

_ So here I am, walking back home and looking like a guy. That's when I saw a little girl and boy run into the middle of the street chasing a red ball. A black limo was about to round the corner and ram into the kids. I dropped my stuff and ran. I ran into the middle of the road and shoved the kids to safety._

_Just in time for the limo to smash into me. I flipped over the hood and rammed my body into the glass causing it to shatter. The driver slammed on the breaks which made me roll of the hood of the car and onto the ground. But the car was skidding to a stop so lucky me had my torso run over. The car finally stopped and I just lied there on the ground. My Back was busted and bent at odd angels, my torso smashed and my right leg was broken and twisted all the way around. This was kinda painful, not to mention gross cause not only was I lying in my blood but it was smeared across the road. Seven people jumped out of the back of the car and the driver jumped out of the front._

_"Oh god," muttered a boy as he clung to what looked like his twin brother._

_ A guy with glasses was on the phone with 911. A tall guy help a smaller boy to him as the smaller one cried. A girl was clinging to a blonde boy as they both started. _

_ Why it was fun watching them freak out I figured I should leave before the paramedics arrived. I twisted my hips and felt my spine snap back into place. I took in a deep breath and my chest started to reform. I sat up and looked at the other people. They were staring wide eyed._

_"Man I feel like I was hit by a car," I said as I stood. Bending down I twisted my leg back and felt it click back into place. I also fixed my hat that somehow stayed on my head._

_"Well I'll be going home then," I exclaimed as I gave them a wave and started to go walk off and get my bags. But before I could do that the ambulance pulled up._

_"Crap," I yelled as I grabbed my bag and took off running towards home. Everyone stared as I ran._


	3. (3) Meet the hosts

_ I didn't go to school the rest of the week. It took me forever to get the blood out of my hair and its best if I let my body relax after having to recover from getting injured that badly. It's not the worst I've had by far but it's still a pain to completely put myself back together. Plus I was kinda dreading going back._

_ I have homeroom with 3 of the people in the car. (Twins and the girl) Then I have math and science with 2 two more. (A tall blonde and the guy in glasses) And lastly I have Art and English with the last 2. (Tall guy and short blond kid) (i just had to be smart enough for advanced classes) Now if everything went the way I wanted the day would go on without them noticing me. But I have a feeling they'll be looking for me and why I can make myself blend in and become unseen, if you're looking for me you'll find me. I burned that yellow thing they said I should wear and just wore my own stuff plus I tucked my hair into a hat so I'm easy to spot. But oh well I couldn't avoid school forever so on Sunday I set all ten of my alarm clocks and went to sleep._

_ Even with all my alarms I was still running late. I dressed quickly and ran out the door locking it behind me. I ran all the way to school to find that I actually had the time to walk. Oh well. I melted into the crowd and made my way to my Homeroom. I walked in and noticed the twins talking quietly with the girl. I quickly sat in my seat and looked forward._

_'Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me!'_

_"Hey," a feminine voice said as she laid a hand on my shoulder._

_"Yes?"_

_"Um are you ok? I mean that car hit you and you were so broken looking. And the blood was everywhere…" she said tear starting to form in her eyes as she recalled the Accident. _

_ I stood and wrapped her in a hug._

_"Hey I'm fine you don't have to worry. Just try to forget about it."_

_ She composed herself and then smiled at me._

_"My name is Haruhi by the way."_

_"Nice to meet you I'm Alexy."_

_ The twins came and stood behind Haruhi and gave me a nervous smile._

_"I'm Hikaru," said one of them_

_"And I'm Kaoru," said the other._

_"We were really worried about you when you didn't show up at school," they said together._

_"Thanks for worrying but as you can see I'm fine," I replied with a smile._

_ I had similar conversations with the rest of the guys. They all apologized awkwardly and chatted with me lightly. The end of the day came and the teacher asked to talk to me alone._

_"You missed a lot of school last week. What happened?"_

_"Oh I some personal business to attend to but I made sure I studied in my free time. I do want to pass my classes."_

_"And that's why your my favorite student," she exclaimed then dismissed me._

_ I walked out of the class room and was going towards the exit when I was grabbed by the twins as they ran the opposite way with me. _

_"Umm guys why are you kidnapping me?"_

_"You'll see!" they said together as they ran to music room 3._

_ They pushed open the door and I saw all of the guys from earlier. Honey ran and jumped at me and I caught him in my arms and laughed. I set him down and grinned at everyone._

_"So is there a reason I was kidnapped?"_

_"Yep! We wanted-" started Hikaru_

_"To see if you-" Said Kaoru_

_"Wanted to join the host club!" they all said waiting for my response._

_'Hmm, the host club. Might be fun plus they seem nice enough. Who knows maybe we can be friends!'_

_"It sounds fun but can I watch you guys today to see if it's for me?"_

_"I don't have a problem with that," said Kyouya with a small smile as he wrote in his black book._

_ We chatted a little about what type I would be and I had some cake with honey. When the host club opened I went and sat on the window seal. I watched the hosts work and the girls fawn over them. I didn't even realize that I spent most my time watching the twins table._

_'I wonder why Haruhi is doing this. It's obvious that she's a girl. Wait now that I look her she seems really sad about something. Crap it's probably my fault cause of how I looked after the accident. Man did I really look that bad that it haunts her?'_

_ By the time I broke from my thought I noticed three girls watching me. I flashed them a smile. I knew what type I was. The girls blushed and slowly made their way over to me._

_"Um are you a new host?"_

_"No sorry ladies I don't have that honor," I said making my voice silky and smooth_

_ "Oh that's too bad." They said looking down._

_"I'm sorry to disappoint though I am pleased you came to talk to me. You see most of the people at my old school called me a vampire and wouldn't come near me out of fear. It makes me glad you want to spend your precious time with someone like me."_

_"Oh my, you're so nice. Even if you were a vampire I would still spend time with you." One girl said._

_ I held my hand out to the girl who cautiously took it. I spun her into my arms so her back was against my chest and I brought my mouth to her throat._

_"So you would like me even if I am a vampire the longs for that lovely liquid in your veins?"_

_"Y-yes."_

_I spun her out and reached my hand to the air and with a flick of my wrist my hand held roses made of red vines. I handed one to each of them then bowed._

_"Thank you my darlings. I may become a host just for you." _

_ They squealed and blushed._

_'Hmm I could get used to this.'_

_ By the end of the day I had ten girls surrounding me. All were bushing and smiling. They waved good-bye and promised to request me if I became a host._

_"Wow you're a natural Alexy! Right Takashi?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_"Well looks like you're going to have a lot of competition boss," said the twins._

_"Hey! Nobody can top the king," yell Tamaki._

_"But what do we call you type? That's what I can't figure out," mutter Kyouya as he thought._

_"We'll I was thinking vampire. You know because that's what I told the girls but that's just my thought._

_"That's perfect right Kyo-chan! He does have a dark prince character but he bases that of a vampire," exclaimed honey._

_'Wait why is Haruhi sitting over there all alone? Is she… crying? Man my almost death must of scared her.' i thought as i let my gaze wander to her._

_ Haruhi was sitting in the middle of a couch so I sat on an end and pulled her to my chest. She went stiff._

_"Hey it's alright you can let it all out," I whispered in her ear._

_ She clung to me and started to sob, why I ran my fingers through her hair. Then I got an idea. I opened my mouth and began to sing. _

_(The song…. _ watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc_)_

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_ Slowly Haruhi stopped and looked up at me and gave me a small smile._

_"Thanks I needed that," Haru said._

_"Hey no problem. Everyone needs to let their feelings out otherwise we bottle them up and one day when that bottle gets full we explode."_

_ We both turned to look at the rest of the host club who had been listening to me sing to her. I placed my hands on her cheeks and wiped away the tears. I helped her stand up. Then I pushed her at Tamaki who caught her in a bear hug and mouthed "Thank you". Then everyone else joined and they looked like a family. I looked outside and it was dark. I opened up the window and jumped up on the window seal._

_"Hey Haru meet me at the front and I'll walk you home," I said as I took off my hat and bowed. My long white hair spilled down till it rested at my hips. I straightened and gave a wave. "See you guys tomorrow!" and with that I jumped out the window. (We're on the 4__th__ floor)_

_(a/n: ok Haruhi is a little out of character so sorry! ok thats all Bye bye!)_


	4. (4) A Walk Home

_ (A/N: ok its a short chapter but the other will be longer! Please reveiw by the way and tell me what you like or dislike. ANy way i'll just go now. Bye bye!) _

* * *

_ I hit the ground in a summer salt and went to wait at the gate. When I got there Haruhi was just coming out of the building. She led the way to her house and I followed._

_"So you're a girl Alexy?"_

_"Yep! Just like you"_

_"You know!"_

_"Well yeah I knew the moment I saw you. Don't worry I'll keep your secret."_

_"Thanks. You know there all following us right?"_

_"Yeah they're kinda hard to miss," I replied smiling at Haru which made her giggle._

_"They are a group of oddballs huh?"_

_"Totally," I said laughing._

_"You know Tamaki is excited to have a new Daughter."_

_"A new Daughter?"_

_"Yeah. Tamaki views the host club as a family. He's the father, Kyouya's the mother, I'm the daughter, and the twins are well… the twins. Honey and Mori are the next door neighbors. Now he has a new daughter."_

_"Hmm I haven't had a father in a while," I muttered quietly._

_"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I only have my dad so I get it."_

_"No I don't think you do or ever will."_

_"What do you mean," replied Haruhi taken aback. _

_"Oh it's nothing._

_"Ok... Oh I know a way to lighten the conversation!"_

_"What?"_

_"Well I was just wondering why you spent most of your time watching the twins table today."_

_"w-what do you mean," I said a blush creeping on my face._

_"Well you spent a lot of your time watching each table but your eyes always lingered on their table."_

_"You know Haruhi for someone who is oblivious to a tall blonde that has a crush you. You really pay attention to the small details."_

_Now it was Haruhi's turn to blush. "Tamaki doesn't like me like that…"_

_"Oh Haru I think everyone knows he does," I said and we giggled._

_ I had forgotten about the boys following us and little did I know that a blonde and two twin's faces had turned scarlet._

* * *

_ We got to Haruhi's house and I said good-bye._

_"Thanks for walking me home Alexy."_

_"It's not safe for a cute girl like you to walk alone in the dark."_

_"Wait what about you?"_

_"I'll be fine. As you know I'm pretty durable."_

_"Ok then be safe," said Haru as she waved and went in her apartment._


	5. (5) The Badside of town

_I began my walk home. I lived all the way on the other side of town but I wouldn't tell Haru that or she would insist I find a ride. I had just entered the Bad side when I heard a brutish voice behind me._

_"Hey what are you rich swine doing on our turf," said a group of guys._

_'Crap I forgot the guys were following me'_

_'Sorry I forgot to remind you!'_

_'It's fine Alex. I just have to go get them now. Hey I'm surprised you haven't said anything all day.'_

_'Well you were a little busy so I figure I'd watch.'_

_'That doesn't sound creepy.'_

_'I'm stuck in your head what else do you expect me to do?'_

_'Good point.'_

_ I ran into an ally and tore off my Chest bandages and contacts this way I looked more intimidating. My white hair was wild and my red eyes glowed. I tossed my stuff in my bag and went to where the boys stood. The boys were closing in._

_"Hey back off their mine," I snarled at them._

_"Oh really…" said a guy as he approached me and set a knife against me cheek._

_'LET ME OUT! PLEASE ALEXY!'_

_'No Alex. stay quiet.'_

_"Yes they are." I said my red eyes boring into his brown ones._

_"Well that's a bummer cause there in our turf," the guy replied trying to hold his ground._

_"You know if you really think that your little knife is going to hurt me you have another thing coming."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"I was hit by a limo a few days ago. It ran me right over. And here I am without a scratch," I said as I increased the intensity of my stare._

_"Fine come on guys we'll let them pass this once."_

_ I grabbed the twin's hands and yanked them with me. I looked back to make sure the others followed. I tugged them into my apartment complex and stopped at my door. Then I banged on the one across the hall._

_"Yo Joe you put another bullet in my door I'll throw you out a window. Shoot that thing at the other wall!"_

_"Sorry Amy," Joe called without opening his door._

_ I opened my door and shoved the guys in. They seemed very wary of me._

_"You guys want anything to drink," I asked as I went in my room to change into sweats and a t-shirt._

_"Look Amy we appreciate you saving us from those guys but we really should be going," said Kyouya but even he sounded nervous._

_I walked out of my room and looked at them, "umm my names Alexy not Amy. I just don't trust these people."_

_"Alexy," asked Honey as he gazed at me._

_ 'OH They had only seen my hair for a few seconds before I jumped out the window. And I had gone through the day with blue contacts and a flat chest.'_

_'you just hot that?'_

_"Well honey this is my normal eye color. I just use contacts."_

_"Is this really where you live," asked Tamaki as he looked at a hole in the wall._

_"It's kinda scary," the twins said in unison._

_"Yeah," said Mori as he moved closer to Honey._

_"Yeah well I was kinda in hurry to find a home and this was the only one in my price range. Sorry about that you guys." _

_"Do all Commoners live like this," asked Tamaki obviously worried about Haruhi._

_"No people like Haruhi live in safe neighborhoods; I can't afford it so I stay here."_

_Then I heard a noise. 'This isn't good'_

_"Everyone duck," I yelled and everyone dropped to the floor as a bullet made its way through the wall. _

_ I through open my door and kicked down Joe's._

_"I just told you to watch where you shoot that thing and what do you do! You Fire it at my home! I have guests you dummy," I yelled as I picked the 250 pound man up and tossed him out the window. "I warned you!"_

_ I walked back to my own Apartment and found the guys staring at me. "Sorry so I should probably show you the best way out."_

_"Where not going to leave you here," said Kaoru._

_"I will not let my Daughter stay in such a dangerous place," exclaimed Tamaki_

_'Daughter? Haruhi was serious! I thought she was joking or something!'_

_"You can stay with any of us," stated Kyouya._

_"Thanks but I don't want to impose so I'll show you out. I'll be fine." _

_ Mori picked me up and threw me on his shoulder why Honey got on the other one. _

_"Don't worry Alexy-Chan You can stay with us if you want," said honey_

_'I vote the twins! They seem to like you!'_

_'MmmHmm. sure. And since when do you play matchmaker?'_

_'Since now.'_

_I gave him a smiled at honey as Mori carried me out. The others grabbed my stuff and we were out of there in 10 minutes. Kyouya had a limo pick us up and I sat next to Hikaru who sat next to Kaoru. I slowly felt myself dozing off. I fell asleep on Hikaru shoulder and the twins carefully laid me down so my head was on Hikaru's lap and my legs on Kaoru's. In my sleep I turned and wrapped my arms around Hikaru's waist and snuggled in. Had I been awake I would have seen Hikaru redder than a tomato and Kaoru stifling a laugh._

_ Due to the fact I wouldn't let go of my pillow it was decided I would stay with the twins. We got to their house and they spent a while tugging me off of Hikaru. Kaoru carried me into the house and I got a death grip on his shirt. _

_"Well should she stay in our room or do we try to pry her off again," Kaoru asked his brother._

_"Just let her stay with us. I'm tired and don't want to detach her again._

_ They laid on the bed with me in the middle and went to sleep. _

_ I awoke to find my chest felt wet. I looked down and blushed a deep Crimson. Both of the twins had their heads on my chest and were drooling slightly. Their arms were wrapped around my waist. My arms were draped around them. Suddenly they both snuggled in closer. It would have been really cute had they not been on __**my chest**__. _

_'This is awkward.'_

_'Well you would have your own bed but you refused to let go of the two.'_

_'I don't remember asking your opinion.' I thought back as Alex started to laugh._

_"Hey Hikaru when did we get such soft pillows," muttered a half asleep Kaoru._

_"I don't know maybe a maid changed them."_

_"Oh that makes sense. They are really nice huh?"_

_"The best pillow ever."_

_"Um why I'm glad you find my chest soft, but I can't move," I said softly._

_"Hey Kaoru, why is our pillow talking?"_

_"I don't know why don't you ask it?_

_"Hey pillow why are you talking?"_

_"Um I'm not your pillow I'm Alexy."_

_ It took them a second but slowly they sat up and I followed. A few seconds later their faces turned Crimson. _

_'So they just realized that they've been calling my chest a pillow.'_

_ "Umm do you care if I take a shower?" I asked as I climbed off the bed._

_"No go ahead," the twins said in sync. _

_ I nodded and ran off grabbing my clothes and got into the shower. I let the warm water soothe my nerves as I calmed. I got out of the shower, put on my contacts and threw on my outfit. I walked back into the twin's room and with the flick of my hand I had a pocky. (I have odd talents what can I say) I started to put my hair up when I felt I was being watched. I turned and looked at the twins._

_"Hey guys."_

_"Hey Alexy," they said in sync, A small blush appearing._

_ It took me a second to realize that one of my shirt buttons had come undone._

_'Well this is awkward.'_

_**Kaoru pov**_

_ Both Hikaru and I watched as Alexy stood up and went into the bathroom._

_"Hey Hikaru what do you think of Alexy?"_

_"She's pretty but I don't know a lot about her."_

_"Haruhi seems to like her."_

_"Yeah I'm interested to see how this turns out. Kyouya seems interested in her."_

_"That's because she was hit by a car and if it was anyone else they would be dead or at least injured but she got up and ran off."_

_"Oh yeah we should ask her how she did that. She also jumped out a window…"_

_"And she made Red vine roses appear out of thin air."_

_"We have an interesting new toy," we said at the same time._

_ Just then Alexy came out of the bathroom. She flicked her wrist and had a pocky. She didn't realize that she was giving us a nice view of her chest when she put her hands behind her head to mess with her hair. Both Hikaru and I blushed and started to make our way over. I went behind her and fixed the ribbon she was messing with and Hikaru fixed her shirt._

_"Thanks guys," she said in that silky voice of hers._

_"No problem," I said in sync with my twin._


	6. (6) Out the window again

_*time skip*_

_ All of the hosts were there when we got to the school; Tamaki ran up to us and started shaking us._

_"You shady twins didn't do anything my daughter why she was sleeping did you," he exclaimed._

_"Why are you jealous," we said together with a mischievous grin._

_"No! I'm just worried about my daughters safety when she's sleeping near you shady twin!"_

_"Sure," we once again replied in sync._

_"Mommy the twins are being mean!"_

_**Alexy pov**_

_I watched the twins tease Tamaki and I started to pull Haruhi to our class._

_"Hey Alexy, why did you stay at the twins house?"_

_"Well they followed me apartment and said I couldn't stay there."_

_"What caused them to say that?"_

_"Well I had a hole in the wall and a few bullet holes in the door and walls. But I think what pushed them over the edge was when I made them duck cause my neighbor accidentally shot threw my wall," I replied with a shrug._

_Haruhi froze, "where did you live?!"_

_"Oh I lived in Hillside Apartments."_

_"Why didn't you say anything? You could have stayed with me." _

_"To be honest I liked it there but I guess I'll have to go to my other house. Speaking of which it's near your apartment!"_

_'it's a bummer the guys won't let you go back there.'_

_'I know but at least we have the other house.'_

_'True.'_

_We reached the class and I went to my desk and sat down when I was approached by the girl from yesterday. _

_"Alexy you're a Girl!"_

_'no duh.'_

_'Shh I need to listen!'_

_"That I am. I'm sorry does that displease you," I asked changing my voice to the silky one._

_"N-no."_

_"Oh I'm so glad. By the way I don't believe I ever got your lovely name."_

_"Oh! I'm Maria."_

_"Maria. What a pretty name."_

_"You really think so?"_

_"Yes it is perfect for a lovely girl like yourself."_

_"Oh thank you! So why were you hiding your gender?"_

_"Well as you know I was feared at my old school and I didn't want to reveal the true me till I knew more about the people around me. My apologies it was selfish," I said turning my head away from her._

_"No! I totally understand!"_

_ I stood and brought my hand to her cheek and looked down at her, "oh I'm so glad. I thought you would hate me."_

_"I could never hate you!"_

_I flicked my wrist and there was a bouquet of red vine roses. I stepped back and bowed holding the roses to her, "Thank you my lovely rose."_

_ She took them and blushed. All of the sudden I was surrounded by both guys and girls._

_"Wow Alexy we never knew you were a girl!"_

_"You're so pretty!"_

_"I love your hair!"_

_"I'm defiantly going to the host club!"_

_"How do you make those roses appear?!"_

_"Do you want to hang out sometime!?"_

_ So many people were talking to me and getting close. This isn't good. I slowly started to back up until my back was against a window. I answered questions the best I could as I slowly opened the window. When I got the window open I stepped up on the window seal. The teacher looked at me in horror._

_"Hey teach I'll be back in a little," I yelled and only then did people realize where I was._

_ With I mock salute I fell backwards out the window. (3__rd__ floor) I landed in a crouch and straightened. I looked back at the window and saw people staring. I waved and walked to the rose garden._

_'That was close. Alex you know you can't come out!'_

_'I know I'm sorry but I was worried!'_

_'I promise I will tell you when I need help.'_

_ I pulled my drawing pad and my pencils out of my bag that I took with me and began to draw whatever came to mind._

_ The first drawing was of a skull and rose._

_(_ . _)_

_ The second was of a skull and butterflies._

_(_ . _)_

_ The third was of the host club as if they were in wonderland._

_(_ fs21/f/2007/287/1/f/Ouran_High_School_Host_Club_by _ _)_

_ The last was of Hikaru and Kaoru._

_(_ fs42/i/2009/109/c/f/Hikaru_and_Kaoru_by_ _)_

_ I had just finished the last bit of shading on my last drawing when I heard a gasp behind me. I turned and saw Hikaru and Kaoru behind me with their mouths open._

_"You know if you stay like that you might eat a fly," I said as I looked over my shoulder._

_"You drew us," both of them asked._

_"Well I just let my hand go and it makes what it wants."_

_ They snagged my sketch book out of my hand and started flipping through it._

_"These are amazing," they said in sync._

_"There only just some doodles."_

_ The twins just sat next to me and Hikaru put his arm around my waist why Kaoru put his arm around my shoulders. _

_"So why are you guys ditching class?"_

_"Well you jumped out a window," said Hikaru._

_"Yeah we wanted to make sure you were ok. You did leave with a slight panicked look," said Kaoru._

_"Oh sorry about that. It's just that-" I started but caught myself._

_"Just what," both asked._

_"Nothing. Just forget about it."_

_"Are you sure it's nothing," questioned Hikaru._

_"Yeah I'm sure," I said as I put my drawing pad back in my bag._

_"Well if you need to talk were here," said Kaoru as he gave me a worried look._

_"You guys will be the first people I go to," I said with a smile._

_ I gave both of them a peck on the cheeks before getting up and walking back into the school. I glanced back and saw both boys wide eyed and hands to their cheeks._

_'Wow way to go.'_

_'oh shut up.'_

_'You had better get to class. I'm sure your teachers having a panic attack.'_

_'Ok Mom.'_

_'I'm your brother not your mother.'_

_ I walk back in class and was greeted by stares. I just went and sat in my seat and listened to the lesson. Ten minutes the twins came back in. They glanced at me and a blush crept to their cheeks. Haruhi gave me a smirk and I just shrugged. At the end of English I walked with Honey and Mori to music room 3._


	7. (7) Enter Renge

**_(A.N: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up! Oh and please tell me what you liked or didn't! Any way i won't distract you any longer enjoy)_**

_"So Alexy how do you plan to be a host if you let it out that you're a girl," question Kyouya the moment I walked in._

_'He's like a cold tax collector…'_

_"I'll be a hostess. I already had girls and boys in my classes saying they'll request me. And with me being a hostess I could increase your profits almost by 50% because I will get the boy population of the school," I replied as I pulled a red vine out of thin air and started munching on it._

_"Hn," was his reply._

_'One Alexy zero Kyouya!'_

_"Hey Alexy-Chan how do you do that," asked honey._

_"Do what?"_

_"Make things appear out of thin air."_

_"Oh it's just something I picked up in America. I knew a magician and I learned from him."_

_"Wow! Can you teach me sometime?!"_

_"Of course I can kiddo. Just remind me later," I replied ruffling his hair. He giggled and ran off to find Mori._

_'I wonder where Haru and the twins are…'_

_'You worried?'_

_'No just curious.'_

_ That's when I heard the door open and the twins and Haruhi tumble in panting and slam the door behind them._

_"What was that about," I asked and got a glare from all 3._

_"Your stupid fans chased us down the hall asking questions about you," Said Kaoru as he plopped on a sofa._

_"In the two days people have known about you, you've got about half the school after you," said Hikaru looking annoyed as he sat next to his brother._

_'Not again! They were bad in America I don't need them here!'_

_'I am so glad I'm stuck in your head!'_

_ Tamaki was hugging Haruhi mumbling about evil fan boys and girls and how he would protect his daughter from them. Haruhi had a small blush and I winked at her making her blush deepen._

_ It wasn't long before we all took our positions and the host club was open. Everyone went to their spots and began to host. I sat in a chair with a high back and was surrounded by three sofas._

_"Hello ladies, gentlemen, Thank-you for coming to see me."_

_"Um Alexy," Maria asked._

_"Yes my Blood Doll," I replied falling into character._

_"Um how are you ok after Jumping out the third story window?"_

_"It takes a lot more than that to kill me. Now enough about me I want to hear about you Suckling's."_

_ They talked and I kept my voice silky and made sure the conversation kept going. That's when I noticed a girl standing around the entrance. I looked at the twins and nodded my head toward the door. They went to greet the girl and I turned back to my customers. _

_'For some reason I have a bad feeling about this girl.'_

_'Yeah I do to. Just be alert.'_

_ I was brought out of my thoughts by the girl screaming._

_"Don't touch me you phony!"_

_'Well looks like Tamaki's act doesn't work on every girl.'_

_ The girl went on yelling and I apologized to my guests._

_"I'm so sorry my dear suckling's but can we end early? It appears one of the hosts has upset a girl and I should probably help before it gets out of hand. I do hope to see you tomorrow though."_

_ They all agreed and left. I walked over just in time to watch the girl step on Tamaki and call Kyouya her fiancée._

_"I just loved it when you reached out to that poor kitten and were admiring the flowers when you thought no one was looking," the girl said._

_'This girl ha crazy written all over her…'_

_'She is insane if she thinks Kyouya is like that…'_

_"Um could you have the wrong person," Haru asked._

_"Of course not I would know my love anywhere! He's gentle and kind to everyone but never asks for anything in return. He likes solitude but in fact he sometimes gets lonely. He looks like the star in the popular dating sim Uki-Doki Memorial!"_

_"Otaku," Yelled Tamaki._

_"I've never seen one," yelled the twins._

_ Kyouya then explained that the girl isn't his fiancée and in fact he's never met the girl. She just likes a game character that looks like him._

_'She really is crazy… She wants to wear a sandwich board!'_

_ Renge Proclaimed herself manager and everyone sighed though Tamaki looked like he thought it wasn't such a bad idea._

_ I left the school with Haruhi. I had to tell her my address before she would let me go. It's nice to know she's worried about me._

_ My house was actually quite large for just me. You entered the house and immediately saw the black grand staircase. To your left were three large archways that lead into the kitchen. The Kitchen was large, all of the cabinets where white while the counter tops were black Granite. The stove and Fridge were also black but my mixer and fruit bowl were a crimson red. A Black door connected the Kitchen to the dining room. The walls were white but all of the furniture was black. On the right side of the room was another door that leads back to the main room. On the left side of the room was a set of black doors. Behind those door was the living room. The room had a big flat screen TV, a three person black leather couch, a comfy black chair, and a circle red love seat. Attached to the room was a half bathroom. If you were to go up the stairs you would see five doors. The first on your left was an office of sorts. It held my books and all of my movies. The room like the rest of the house was painted white but had black furniture. The first door on your right was Alex's room. It had a closet, a king sized bed, two nightstands holding candles. In the corner was a chair with a tall back that sat next to a Bookcase that held the books my brother loved. The second door to your right was my room. The bed had black covers to match the bed frame. The sheets were a deep red along with my pillow cases. I had nightstands on each side of the bed. The only other piece of furniture was a black beanbag chair. The other rooms were guest rooms that each had a bathroom attached. The one room I liked most was the one behind the stairs. It was my private room. It wasn't my bedroom but a room I didn't want anyone else to enter. The room was the biggest one in the house. It held my violin, a piano, and many canvases. It also held Pictures. They were spread across the walls with no organization. I had just put them up randomly on the wall but they did follow a sort of timeline. This room also held the only computer in the house. The room had no windows and unlike the rest of the house the walls were pitch black and the furniture was white the walls were covered with unnamed paintings and the photos. But my favorite part of the room was what covered the wall furthest from the door. It was covered with guns and knives of different kinds. _

_ I had almost forgotten about this house until the host wouldn't let me go back to my apartment. I had set it up not long after I moved here but I was kinda busy with other things so I forgot about it._

_'Well home sweet home….'_

_ I went into my bedroom and plopped on the bed. In a few minutes I was fast asleep._


	8. (8) Pizza and Decapitation

The next day Tamaki went on saying that maybe having a lady manager would bring out the feminine side in Haruhi.

'So what am I chopped liver?'

_'You're already in a dress he probably doesn't think you need to be more feminine. Oh Renge is here.'_

_"_Hi everyone I baked cookies! I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could," said Renge as she stood in front of Kyouya with hearts coming out of her.

"She wasn't kidding these cookies really are burnt," said honey as he went to eat one.

"Don't eat that it's bad for you," Exclaimed Mori.

'And right when we thought she couldn't get crazier, her hair turns to snakes…'

I snagged a cookie and went to sit on a window sill.

'Kinda tastes like chips ahoy…'

I turned and watched the twins pull a little stunt with Haruhi and one bit off the end of her cookie and the other licked her cheek. I felt something stab at my heart.

_'You ok?'_

'Yeah…'

_'You can't lie to me. I'm in your head!'_

'I'll be ok. Don't worry.'

"Every single one of you except for Kyouya is lukewarm! Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side! Honey you're the baby faced thug! Mori you're the flunky! The Twins are basketball players enslaved in their own world! Haruhi you're constantly being bullied! Tamaki you're the lonely prince!"

"Come on Kyouya do something," the twins begged.

"I don't know let's wait and see how this plays out and Tamaki seems to like it," he responded

"Wait what about Alexy," asked Haruhi and everyone turned to look at me.

'They finally remembered I'm here.'

_'Hey you're still new and all…'_

'It's kinda hard to forget someone who jumps out windows.'

"Alexy," asked Renge.

"She our only hostess," replied Tamaki.

"Why do you have a hostess?! It's so hard to come up with a dark side to a girl! Plus you already have a perfect blend of personalities! She's just useless! She's probably only here to go after one of you boys! She's a waste of space and you'll bring down my dear Kyouya's Business," yelled Renge as she pointed at me.

_'Let me at her! Please! Nobody talks to my sister like that!' _

I stood and looked her right in the eyes.

"You don't know a thing about me! You're just some girl who's forcing themselves on to other people! And you know what they don't deserve it! But they're nice enough to put up with it. They don't have a real dark side to them because they don't have the heart to either hurt someone or let themselves be put down! And you know what you don't have to bother make a dark side for me because I already have one that haunts me every day! Now if you don't mind I have places to be," I yelled as I fell out the open window.

This time I didn't try and land on my feet. I let myself tumble to the ground. I felt the blood pool around my broken body and heard the hosts shouting while Renge was screaming. I slowly popped my body back in place and walked off.

_'They're going to be nosy now that you let that slip.'_

'Yeah I know. I'm sorry I just… I didn't want to let you out yet and I should have bottled my emotions. I let everyone down'

_'No your friends should have stuck up for you. They let you down not the other way around. Let's go home now ok?'_

The next day I refused to talk to any of the hosts besides Haruhi. She ran up to my when I was walking to school and kept apologizing about not saying anything. The other hosts kept trying to get my attention in our classes but I refused to say a word.

'They don't get it do they'

_'No they don't. They will though. They're not completely stupid. Give them some time and they'll apologize.'_

'Any way what should we have for dinner? I was thinking about homemade pizza with salad. Sound good?'

_'YAY I LOVE YOUR PIZZA!'_

'Alright pizza it is.'

At the end of the day I watched as Renge forced the guys to make some sort of movie. I let out a deep sigh and walked outside. I walked over to each of them and handed them a red vine rose.

"Here," I said as I turned to walk off again ignoring them as the yelled. The hosts were really good actors and they were able to pout up with Renge while I couldn't. They deserved at least something for that. That's when I heard shouting. I went and saw Renge telling Haruhi that some guys "offered" to make a special appearance in her film.

'This isn't going to end well.'

"They're going to be the tough guys in our climax! Their Part of the Japanese Mafia," said Renge Excitedly.

"Hey whatever my parents do has nothing to do with me," shouted one guy as both of them turned to glare.

One of them pushed her and she went tumbling towards the equipment that was against the wall. I dove and caught her witch in turn made me smash into it.

"Alexy," asked Renge as she stared wide eyed.

I stood and glared at the boys.

"I know she was stereo typing but you didn't have to push her! Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back," I yelled.

"Fine," yelled one guy as he threw a punch while his companion grabbed a rock and chucked it.

_'Alexy be careful!'_

I ducked the punch and the rock smashed into the window behind me. I looked up to see a huge piece of glass falling towards me. Both guys jumped back but I watched as it fell. It went right through my neck severing off my head. Both Haruhi and Renge were screaming as the boys yelled in shock. The host who ran around the corner were yelling and the camera men were panicking.

"This is the second time I've been decapitated in my life," I said as my headless body picked my head off the ground and put it back in place causing the skin to quickly knit back together, "And it really makes big brother angry when people decapitate me. So why don't I let him out to play for a little bit," I said giving them a crazy grin as I felt my body shifting as big brother took control.

Big brother looked similar to me but he stood at 6'4 and of course was flat chested. He had long white hair and piercing red eyes. His voice was also deeper.

He grabbed both boys by one hand and slammed their heads together.

"You know if my sister was normal that would have killed her right! So I have the right to assume you were trying to kill her right! Which means I can kill you right," he said with a psychotic grin.

'Hey don't really kill them ok?'

_'Ok I won't. I'll just break some limbs and slightly maim.'_

"No we didn't mean for that glass to fall! Honest," both boys yelled.

"I didn't hear you," said brother as he kicked both boys in the knees breaking them. The boys were screaming as my brother then crushed their arms.

"Alexy stop it," screamed Haruhi as she grabbed my brother's waist.

'That's enough I think they got the point.'

Alex let go of the boys and turned to Haruhi.

"My names Alex not Alexy," he said as he looked down at Haru who had to look up to see me.

Alex turned and saw the whole host club staring.

"What's up," he asked with a wave.

"Who are you," asked Kyouya as he looked Alex up and down.

"My name is Alex and I'm Alexy's older brother. Well I'd love to stay and chat but I'm tired and I don't want to deal with this mess anymore, so bye," he said as he relinquished his hold on my body and I took charge. My body shifted to the one they knew and I stretched.

"Sorry about Alex but he doesn't like it when people decapitate me. Well I had better go home and change," I said and began to walk off but stopped, "oh and Renge you shouldn't judge people or as you saw bad things can happen."

_'Looks like you forgave them.'_

'Yeah. Even if they didn't stick up for me they just had to see me headless so it would be unfair to them.'

I grabbed my bag and started to walk to the grosser store. I grabbed enough ingredients to make enough pizza for ten people and extra stuff I knew I would need. I Paid for my stuff and walked home. I got a lot of odd looks because I had blood stains over the front of my outfit but oh well.

_'Hey I'm sorry I think I took it to far…'_

'No you didn't. They cut my head off with that glass and why it was unintentional if I was normal they would have been thrown in jail for murder. Plus I have a feeling they'll pass the message along that we shouldn't be messed with.'

_'I guess your right… now let's go! I want to make that Pizza!'_

'Have a feeling that everyone will be stopping by so play nice.'

_'You're no fun but fine I will.'_

I got home and set the ingredients on the counter before giving my brother control for the second time today. He went upstairs and changed into clothes that actually fit him and but his hair in a ponytail, then started to make the dough for the pizza. After the dough was done he heard a knock on the door. He clapped his hands to get the flour off and answered to doors.

"Hey guys can I help you," he said as he looked at the host club.

"Um can we come in," Tamaki asked as he looked up at Alex.

"On one condition, you stay for dinner."

"Um ok," said Tamaki slightly confused and brother let them in.

"Ok twins and Haruhi you guys are helping me. Tamaki, Kyouya, Renge, you guys are going to go sit down in the living room over there," he said as he pointed.

"What about Takashi and I," asked Honey looking up at Alex.

"You guys are going to go up those stairs and through the first door on your right. You get to pick out a movie and they'll all up there," said brother as he laid a hand on honeys head and pointed, "Now everyone get to it!"

"So what are we supposed to do," asked Hikaru as he looked around.

"We've never had to cook anything before," said Kaoru as he looked as clueless as his brother.

"Ok You boys are going to do exactly as I say why Haruhi is going to make cupcakes," he said as he handed Haru the recipe and pointed her towards the supplies he had already set out on the counter.

"Ok you guys are going to roll out the dough, like this," Alex said as he showed them.

"Right Boss," they said in sync as they began their job.

_~Alex pov~_

I looked at the door and noticed Tamaki, Kyouya and Renge standing there. They looked stiff and nervous. I gave them a gentle smile and pushed Tamaki and Renge at Haruhi. I started to tell Kyouya how to make the salad and he set to work. I made the pizza sauce. It wasn't long before I heard Haruhi, Tamaki and Renge laughing. Tamaki was holding a bag of flour but half the bag was on them then in the mix. The Twins went over and got a handful of the flour then blew it at Kyouya who to my surprise threw a lettuce leaf at them. Slowly it broke out into a small food fight. Honey and Mori even joined after picking out a movie. I made both the pizza and cupcakes and put them in the oven. When the fight died down I gave everyone damp towels to get the food off and lent them some spare clothes to change into.

'See isn't you glad we have boy and girl clothes?'

_'Yeah. So you want to come out now?'_

'Are you sure? I thought you wanted that pizza?'

_'Don't worry we'll just have to have it tomorrow too!'_

'Ok then…'

_Alexy pov_

I had just put on some sweats and a tank top when I heard the oven beep signaling the food was done. I ran down and pulled everything out of the oven. I tossed paper plates and cups on the counter along with the salad and bottles of Mt. Dew, Coke, and sprite.

"Hey Guys foods done," I yelled from the kitchen and everyone came in.

Everyone but Haru stared at the paper plates and cups along with the soda.

"What's this," asked honey poking the bottle of sprite.

"That's a soda. Now I know you guys are used to fancy stuff but to bad cause this is what we have. So grab a plate and however much pizza you want. Then pick a soda. We can eat in the living room so we can watch a movie at the same time. Ok?"

I got nods from everyone and they all got their food. As I walked past Mori with my food I whispered in his ear, "don't let honey have the Mt. Dew or he'll go crazy."

Mori nodded and I went into the living room and sat on the circle loveseat right in the middle. Every one filed in and I picked up the remote and started the Movie. We were watching Alice in Wonder Land. Hikaru sat on my left and Kaoru on my right. On the Couch were Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyouya. In the chair was Mori with Honey on his lap. Renge sat in my bean bag chair I had brought down from my room. I finished my pizza and set my plate on a stand and was followed by everyone else till there was a stack. I watched as everyone took a sip of the soda and broke out into smiles.

By the end of the Movie Haruhi and Tamaki were asleep and snuggling together. Kyouya was asleep leaning against the side of the couch. Honey was passed out on Mori's lap and Mori was starting to doze off. Renge was curled in a ball snoring lightly. The twins were leaning against separate ends of the couch seemingly asleep. I got up silently and grabbed the garbage. Then I padded into the kitchen. I threw the garbage away and put the food back in the fridge for leftovers. I frosted the cupcakes and set them in the fridge to cool.

_'Wow you're the only one not asleep…'_

'Must have been past their bedtime.'

That's when I felt someone slide their hands around my waist.

"Hey Kaoru," I whispered.

"What are you doing up? You do realize that it's midnight," he whispered back.

"I know I just have to clean up a little. I'm going back now."

"Ok then come on," he replied as he led me from the kitchen and into the living room.

I moved away and bent down next to Kyouya. I very carefully slipped off his glasses and set them on the stand next to his head. Walking over to a large basket in the back of the room I pulled out blankets and with Kaoru's help we put them over everyone. I then clicked of the TV and went back to the loveseat. Kaoru wrapped an arm around my shoulders leaning his cheek on the side of my head. Hikaru muttered in his sleep before latching onto my middle. They sandwiched me in but I didn't mind. Kaoru's breath tossed my hair lightly as he fell asleep and Hikaru rested his head on my stomach.

'I really like them.'

_'But what one?'_

'That's my issue I like both of them!'

_'You know if they're willing to share it would work. I mean they both like you.'_

'But is that fair to them?'

_'Why don't you wait and see if they come up with the idea. But something tells me they have and agreed to it.'_

'I guess I'll just have to see how this plays out.'

I slid my eyes closed and let sleep take me into the black abyss.


End file.
